Another Transformation?
しろ!! フリーザは3 の で する |Rōmaji title = Kyōfu Shiro!! Furīza wa Sando no Henshin de Shōbu Suru |Literal title = Fear Me!! Freeza Does Battle With a 3rd Transformation |Number = 83 |Saga = Frieza Saga |Airdate = March 27, 1991 |English Airdate = September 30, 1999 |Manga = Vegeta's Ploy *The Final Transformation |Previous = Frieza's Second Transformation |Next = Dende's Demise }} しろ!! フリーザは3 の で する|Kyōfu Shiro!! Furīza wa Sando no Henshin de Shōbu Suru|lit. "Fear Me!! Freeza Does Battle With a 3rd Transformation"}} is the 9th episode of the Frieza Saga and the eighty-third overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on March 27, 1991. Its original American airdate was September 30, 1999. Summary Gohan aims a kick at Frieza to save Piccolo, but Frieza dodges in the nick of time. Undeterred, Gohan unleashes a Wild Rush Blaster at Frieza, so powerful that even Frieza cannot push it back. Gohan almost achieves victory, but he loses too much strength at the last minute and Frieza pushes it back towards Gohan. Piccolo uses the last of his strength to block the blast and save Gohan's life. Perplexed by Gohan's increasing strength, Frieza ponders as to whether or not Gohan could be a Saiyan, as he remembers destroying the entire Saiyan race except for Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz. Frieza surmises that Gohan may be Raditz's son, given his resemblance to him (as he does not yet know about Goku, Raditz's brother). Attempting to convince himself he is not afraid of the Super Saiyan of legend, Frieza decides to transform into his final form. Meanwhile, Vegeta explains to Krillin his plan of having him beat him to within an inch of his life so that Dende will heal him and increase his strength, and along with it, their chances of beating Frieza. After much reluctance, Krillin fires an Energy Wave straight through Vegeta's stomach, crippling him. The action ends up witnessed by Gohan, who expresses confusion about Krillin's uncharacteristic action. As Frieza begins transforming, Vegeta limps to Dende and demands that he heal him, but Dende refuses to heal someone who caused his people so much suffering, and leaves Vegeta to die while heading off to join the others. Dende heals Piccolo, and they manage to convince him to heal Vegeta, since with Goku still recovering, it's their best chance to at least hold Frieza off until Goku arrives, but Piccolo promises to defeat Vegeta and avenge their race after they are done with Frieza. Unfortunately, Frieza notices Dende heal Piccolo, and realises that this is how Krillin and Gohan recovered previously. Dende reluctantly heals Vegeta, who kicks Dende aside for stalling. Frieza finally finishes his transformation, and as the dust clears, the Dragon Team prepare for yet another round with the tyrant, while Goku senses Frieza's power increase from afar. Major Events *Krillin blasts a hole through Vegeta in a ploy to power him up. *Frieza transforms into his Final Form. Battles *Piccolo vs. Frieza (Third Form) *Gohan vs. Frieza (Third Form) Appearances Characters *Goku *Gohan *Krillin *Piccolo *Dende *Vegeta *Bulma *Frieza Locations *Namek Objects *Battle Armor *Frieza's Spaceship *Medical Machine Transformations *Transforming Ability Bruce Faulconer tracks *"The Dragon Theme" - When Gohan uses his Wild Rush Blaster on Frieza. *"Vegeta's Theme" - When Vegeta is telling Krillin to beat him. *"Frieza Transforms" - When Frieza transforms into his final form. Differences from the manga *Bulma freaking out as the area around her becomes deformed due to Frieza's power up into his Final Form is exclusive to the anime. Trivia *When Dende flees from Vegeta after refusing to heal him, the back of Vegeta's armor is shown intact instead of having the hole made by Krillin's energy beam. *In the original Japanese version, Frieza remembers how Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz were the only Saiyans he spared after Planet Vegeta's destruction, but openly speculates that Gohan may be Raditz's son while wondering who his father is, given that Raditz is Gohan's uncle and would logically resemble him while Nappa and Vegeta could not, while in the FUNimation dub, he is left clueless as to who Gohan's father is (as he has not yet met Goku). The FUNimation dub of Kai corrects this error. *Also, in the FUNimation dub, Piccolo convinces Dende with Nail's voice to heal Vegeta, reasoning that they need Vegeta's help until Goku arrives, while in the original Japanese version and Kai, Piccolo himself convinces Dende to heal Vegeta with the promise that he will kill Vegeta personally once they have defeated Frieza. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 83 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 83 (BDZ) pt-br:Freeza tem a batalha ganha com sua terceira transformação fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 083 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Frieza Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z